Captain Marvel
}} Captain Marvel is a 2019 American superhero film directed by Anna Boden and Ryan Fleck. The film stars Brie Larson, Samuel L. Jackson, Ben Mendelsohn, Djimon Hounsou, Lee Pace, Lashana Lynch, Gemma Chan, Algenis Perez Soto, Rune Temte, Mckenna Grace, Clark Gregg, and Jude Law. It is the twenty-first installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and the ninth entry in Phase Three. It was released in the United States on March 8, 2019 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. A sequel, Captain Marvel 2, is currently in development. Plot In 1995, on the Kree Empire's capital planet of Hala, Starforce member Vers suffers from recurring nightmares involving an older woman. Yon-Rogg, her mentor and commander, trains her to control her abilities while the Supreme Intelligence, an organic artificial intelligence who acts as the ruler of the Kree, urges her to keep her emotions in check. During a mission to rescue an undercover Kree operative infiltrating a group of Skrulls, alien shapeshifters with whom the Kree have been fighting for centuries, Vers is captured by Skrull commander Talos and forcibly subjected to a memory probe. She manages to escape and inadvertently pilots a pod to Earth, crashing in Los Angeles. Her presence attracts the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Nick Fury and Phil Coulson, whose investigation is interrupted by a Skrull attack. In the ensuing chase, Vers recovers a crystal containing her extracted memories and Fury kills a Skrull impersonating Coulson. Talos, disguised as S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Keller, convinces Fury to meet and work with Vers. Using Fury's security clearance, Vers discovers she was a U.S. Air Force pilot who was presumed dead in 1989 after testing an experimental engine designed by a Dr. Wendy Lawson, whom she recognizes as the older woman from her nightmares, and a friend of former pilot Maria Rambeau. The two escape from Talos in a Quinjet, with Lawson's cat Goose stowing away, and fly to New Orleans, Louisiana to meet Rambeau. A pursuing Talos arrives at the Rambeau house just as Vers discovers her real name is Carol Danvers. He reveals the Skrulls are refugees searching for a new home and Lawson was a Kree renegade helping them. He then plays the recovered black box from Lawson's plane, prompting Danvers to regain her memories and remember the day of the crash: Lawson told her to destroy the engine's energy-core before being killed by Yon-Rogg and she absorbed the energy from the ensuing explosion at the cost of losing all her memories. Talos then leads the group to a cloaked lab ship orbiting Earth, where several Skrulls are hiding and protecting the Tesseract, the source of the energy-core. Starforce captures Danvers and brings her before the Supreme Intelligence. During their conversation, Danvers removes a Kree implant that was suppressing her powers, gaining full access to all her abilities. A battle then ensues, during which Fury retrieves the Tesseract and Goose, who is revealed to be an alien housing a pocket dimension, consumes it and later scratches his left eye. Danvers destroys ballistic missiles fired by Kree official Ronan the Accuser, forcing him and his forces to retreat. She then overpowers Yon-Rogg on Earth and sends him back to Hala with a warning to the Supreme Intelligence. Danvers departs to help the Skrulls find a new homeworld, giving Fury a modified pager to contact her in an emergency. Meanwhile, Fury drafts an initiative aimed at locating heroes like her and changes the name after finding a photo of Danvers boarding her Air Force jet, which bears the call sign "Avenger". In a mid-credits scene set in the present day, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, and James Rhodes are monitoring the pager, which Fury activated prior to his disintegration, when Danvers appears and asks for Fury's whereabouts. In a post-credits scene set in 1995, Goose climbs onto Fury's desk and coughs up the Tesseract on it. Cast *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Ben Mendelsohn as Talos *Djimon Hounsou as Korath the Pursuer *Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser *Lashana Lynch as Maria Rambeau *Gemma Chan as Minn-Erva *Algenis Perez Soto as Att-Lass *Rune Temte as Bron-Char *Mckenna Grace as a young Carol Danvers *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Jude Law as Yon-Rogg In addition, Chris Evans, Scarlett Johansson, Mark Ruffalo, and Don Cheadle appear as Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, and James Rhodes in the mid-credits scene. The scene is additionally from the film Avengers: Endgame. Videos Category:2019 films Category:Superhero films Category:Marvel films Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe films Category:Disney films Category:2019 in film Category:American films Category:2019 American films Category:English-language films Category:Action films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s American action films Category:2019 action films Category:2019 American action films Category:Science Fiction films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:2010s American science fiction films Category:2019 science fiction films Category:2019 American science fiction films Category:3D films Category:American 3D films Category:2019 3D films Category:2019 American 3D films Category:2010s 3D films Category:2010s American 3D films Category:Science fiction action films Category:2010s science fiction action films Category:2010s American science fiction action films Category:2019 science fiction action films Category:American science fiction action films Category:American science fiction films Category:2019 American science fiction action films Category:Films about aviators Category:Films about extraterrestrial life Category:Films directed by Anna Boden Category:Films directed by Ryan Fleck Category:Films set in 1986 Category:Films set in the 1990s Category:Films set on fictional planets Category:Films shot in California Category:Films shot in Los Angeles, California Category:Films shot in Louisiana Category:Films shot in New Orleans Category:IMAX films Category:American IMAX films Category:2019 IMAX films Category:2019 American IMAX films Category:Prequel films Category:American prequel films Category:2010s prequel films Category:2010s American prequel films Category:2019 prequel films Category:2019 American prequel films Category:Science fiction adventure films Category:American science fiction adventure films Category:2010s science fiction adventure films Category:2010s American science fiction adventure films Category:2019 science fiction adventure films Category:2019 American science fiction adventure films Category:Screenplays by Nicole Perlman Category:Screenplays by Meg LeFauve Category:Screenplays by Geneva Robertson-Dworet Category:Screenplays by Liz Flahive Category:Screenplays by Carly Mensch Category:Screenplays by Anna Boden Category:Screenplays by Ryan Fleck Category:Shapeshifting in fiction Category:Superhero comedy films Category:American superhero comedy films Category:2010s superhero comedy films Category:2010s American superhero comedy films Category:2019 superhero comedy films Category:2019 American superhero comedy films Category:2019 superhero films Category:2019 American superhero films Category:Superheroine films Category:American superheroine films Category:2010s superheroine films Category:2010s American superheroine films Category:2019 superheroine films Category:2019 American superheroine films Category:United States Air Force in films Category:Films produced by Kevin Feige Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:American action films Category:Controversial